Optic communication involves the transmission of information from one place to another by sending pulses of light, such as through an optical fiber. The light forms a carrier wave that is modulated to carry information. Optic communications are known for their low loss nature and high data-carrying capacity. However, these perceived advantages of an optical communication system can be mitigated when the quality of optical data signal generation is not adequately controlled.